


A Dream (or maybe Doyoung is crazy)

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not so happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Doyoung hook up with someone he thought Lee Taeyong .





	A Dream (or maybe Doyoung is crazy)

Doyoung walk home more early than usual . Become a reporter wasnt an easy job , but he loves to do it . As usual , this morning he start his day with a hectic schedules . You can said that he practically run from this spot to other spot and its all worth it when his boss complimenting him for the good job and as result , his boss just treat him dinner and TWO DAYS OFF (since hes been working his ass of these past few months . This all he need . A Rest . Doyoung walk past by the coffee shop he always stopped by once in a week . The owner , Sicheng and his boyfriend , Yuta was his only friend in this neighbourhood . The couple was still inside ( he can tell it because the light still on and the neon board still displayed "open" ) . Doyoung stop by to say hi to the couple . Instead , to his surprised , its not Yuwin couple who greet him . But a cute man who look like a kitten . With coffee in his right hand and piles of book beside him . 

"Hi ! Im sorry but the shop has closed " the cute guy said.

Oh he talked to me . 

"A-Ah no , im looking for Yuta and Sicheng" Doyoung said , give his best smile to the guy . 

The guy look flustered but before he can answered Doyoung's , Doyoung heard someone greet him from back

"Doyoung !!! You didnt come this whole week ! I thought you've dead writing reports" 

Doyoung gives a slight punch at Yuta's shoulder . 

"Ah by the way , this is my cousin ,Lee Taeyong .. His parents was on vacation so he stay with me this week ... and this walking board is Kim Doyoung" Yuta said , waiting for Taeyong to say anything but he didnt instead he gives Doyoung a smile that maybe help him to sleep peacefully today . 

"Um im sorry , i just pass by to say hi . Hm , i guess i go first ? i want to catch on my sleep" Doyoung said , still eyeing Taeyong . 

"Oh okay then , come by more often ! Sicheng miss you a lot" 

Yuta smiled , showed his dimples . 

Just before Doyoung walk outside , he can hear someone called his name , he look behind and that Lee Taeyong guy stand there , giving some kind of paper? to him . Doyoung take the paper and take a look what written on it and smile afterwards . 

×××××-××-××× 

 

Sure , Doyoung will text him . How can he not . That Taeyong literally come in his mind when he shower and eat the leftover bread just now . 

Doyoung lied down on his bed and pull out his phone before saved the contact and give a small message just to justify that it was him . 

 

to Taeyong : 

hi Taeyong , its Doyoung :)) I hope i can see you soon!

 

As he hit the send , his eyes become heavy and he let Taeyong's smile become the reasons for his sweet dream . 

 

//the morning// 

Doyoung wake up late that day . Because it was his day off , he gotta pay back his lost sleep before this . After he showered , he just remembered that he text Taeyong last night . Doyoung look at his phone and he got (1) message . Doyoung smile and quickly open it . But as soon as he opened the text , his smile dropped . 

 

from Taeyong : 

Hi? Excuse me Doyoung ? Im not Taeyong . 

Doyoung take a quick look at the number on his phone and the number that written on paper . Its all same . He repeat looking at it just to make sure he was right . Theres no way Taeyong give him a wrong number . Or is Taeyong play with him ? 

to Taeyong : 

Im sorry but im pretty sure this is Taeyong's number.He gave me this number last night . 

Doyoung wait nervously for the text to get replied 

/ding/ 

from Taeyong : 

Im sorry too Doyoung , but im not Taeyong that you talking about . Im not him and perhaps he give you the wrong number . 

Doyoung cant believe it . He quickly take his hoodie and walk down the street to Yuwin's coffee shop . Perhaps , he looking for explaination whether he wrote the wrong numbers or Taeyong just playing with him . Unfortunately, the sign showed that the shop going to ve closed for few days . 

Doyoung cursed under his breath 'this doesnt make sense' , he keep repeating that words on his way back to home . 

/ding/ 

from Taeyong : 

My name is Jaehyun btw huhu im sorry that i wasnt the Taeyong you expected to be 

Doyoung sigh . 

to Taeyong : 

nah its okay , sorry for texting you out of nowhere . 

from Taeyong : 

um ,  
i hope we can be friends ?  
i know this gonna come out like  
weird  
but i want to be friend with you 

 

Okay . Maybe Doyoung thought it was a little bit cute .As for the day , he talk alot with Jaehyun and found out the share the same interest in music and games . Perhaps,Jaehyun help him released some stress too . But as the night , he still hope that Taeyong somehow text him not some random guy like Jaehyun. Even he gotta said , Jaehyun was pretty nice and he was a year younger than him which is okay for Doyoung . The next morning he woke up by Jaehyun's morning text and some pictures of him eating breakfast . Doyoung take a close look at the picture . Damn , that guy have a dimples.One of Doyoung's weakness and he look cute too with his cheeks kinda blushed by the cold air.Doyoung replied with emojis and a morning greet as well.Those text from Jaehyun somehow boost his positive day today . Tomorrow he gonna go to work back so he think , he better meet Jaehyun today . 

to Taeyong : 

hey , wanna meet today? 

/ding/ 

from Taeyong : 

of course ! where do you live ? i can drive there to meet you :)) 

Doyoung smile . This kid really 

to Taeyong : 

i live in Baebang-Dong 

from Taeyong : 

really ? I LIVE NEAR THERE TOO JAJSHAH OH GOD,so do you know the ice cream shop near the 7e? 

to Taeyong : 

SHUT UP ITS NEAR MY NEIGHBOURHOOD !! Okay we meet there ! 

from Taeyong????: 

3pm , ice cream shop ;) 

 

Honestly , Doyoung was shocked . He never thought the latter will live near him . Not this near ffs . His heart suddenly cant stop beating faster as if it was his first date . Doyoung spend around 2hours infront of his closet looking for his decent clothes to wear . At last , he put on a blue shirt and black pant . Doyoung take last look of himself on mirror . Satisfied , he walk out . 

He still feel sour that Yuwin's coffee shop still closed and he never get explaination from Taeyong . He walk quickly to the ice cream shop and take a sit on one of the seat there . He glad that he arrived first because it will be awkward if Jaehyun arrived earlier .Not long after that , a sweet peach like perfumes enter his nose . He turned back and saw Jaehyun in a yellow shirt smile at him , showing dimples 

Doyoung's heart skipped a beat . 

"Hey , sorry for arrive late . The traffic was pretty bad here" Jaehyun said and casually take a seat in front of Doyoung.

Doyoung just hummed and nodded along . Still awkward because he never thought he will caught up with this beautiful guy names Jaehyun . 

Jaehyun and Doyoung both stand up and walk to choose their own flavours . 

Jaehyun got a mints and Doyoung's was choc oreo. 

"So how the Taeyong guy? Did you meet him?" Jaehyun asked before eat a spoon of his mint icecream 

Doyoung sighed 

"No, the place where i meet him still closed .. Not a problem though" Doyoung said , a little intrigued since Jaehyun still look at him 

"Yes , not a problem . You have me though" Jaehyun said , showing that damn dimples again . 

Doyoung let out a shy chuckled . 

They spend most of their time in that icecream shop together , chatting and share some hearty laugh at each other . They even shared some music and sing along . Yes , they look drunk . But in love . Its nearly 7pm when Jaehyun want back to his home since its pretty late and he afraid the traffic might fucked up . Doyoung walk to Jaehyun's car with him.What he not realized is , he walk closer to Jaehyun , hands intertwined and one of Jaehyun's hand hugging his tiny waist.

He realized it was warm when he around Jaehyun and he felt the sudden cold when Jaehyun suddenly let out the hug . They arrived at Jaehyun's car and it was all awkward again . 

Jaehyun hold both of Doyoung's hand and smile before he said something that make Doyoung's heart warm

"Thank you for today Doyoung , i really happy today .Im scared that you might say im crazy when i said i want to befriend with you but i glad you didnt say anything and keep texting me eventhough im not the Taeyong guy you hoped for . And as for today , seriously , im really glad i meet you here . I dont think that i will ever meet you but i glad i did . Thankyou so much" 

Before Doyoung could reply Jaehyun's , he felt a pair of hand beside his chin and force him to look up . His eyes met Jaehyun's , his heart crazily beats right now.He feel that he can combust any second

Jaehyun's lips pressed against his . It was sweet and taste like mints ice cream that Jaehyun have earlier . It was sudden but Doyoung can tell he enjoy it too . It was sloppy but he can tell their lips perfect for each other.Doyoung closed his eyes , his hand on Jaehyun's neck . Try to save and remember every little moment . Jaehyun wasnt his first kiss but the taste of it was much sweeter than his first kiss 

After few minutes kissed , both of them look for breath to catch up . Doyoung's cheeks blushed . Jaehyun hug him one more time before get it his car 

The hug was somewhat odd , seems like the most tight hug Doyoung ever get . But Doyoung just brushed it off and waving to Jaehyun but he sure he can heard Jaehyun whispered on his hug . He sure he heard it right 

 

"i hope we can meet again" 

 

That was what he heard when he hugged Jaehyun .But somehow ,it gives chill and odd feelings to Doyoung.  
He sleep that night with no goodnight text from Jaehyun,maybe he still tired from driving . Doyoung didnt dream that night.It was a pitch black that night. 

 

/the next morning/ 

Doyoung's awake by the alarm that he set the night before . He run to his bathroom and take a quick shower.He glad his boss give him a two days off , it really help him to put his life on place again . And he also scored Jaehyun . That dimples still haunt him .He walk to this bed and take his phone and theres a text . Doyoung smile , sure it was from Jaehyun.

 

from Taeyong : 

Hi Doyoung! I glad you text me back :)) 

 

Doyoung scrunched his eyebrows ? what text ? as far as he know , he didnt text Jaehyun last night . 

to Taeyong : 

hi ? sorry ? 

from Taeyong : 

its Taeyong , Yuta's cousins . 

 

[silence] 

 

Doyoung's mind become black . How ? He sure text Jaehyun this past few days . No way it was a dream ? It was so real , he can tell it . He can feel it . The warm from Jaehyun's hug and the kiss they shared . Theres no way it was all dream. 

to Taeyong : 

im sorry but did we meet last night? 

from Taeyong : 

yes , are you okay ? we met last night at Yuta's coffee shop and i give you my number.. Remember ? 

 

Doyoung cursed under his breath . 

Now you tell me Jaehyun is not real ? 

Jaehyun was only his dream ? 

And now what ? 

I didnt spend my 2days off yet? 

He checked the calender on his phone,yes . It was his day off and he just met Taeyong yesterday. 

 

 

 

There was no Jaehyun in the first place .

But only Jaehyun know , he did meet Doyoung .

**Author's Note:**

> kudos&comments for some encouragement ! thankyou :")


End file.
